The Beginning of the End
by Leo The Lucario
Summary: A trainer has defeated the Champion, Lance! Will this mark the end of his journey, or will his Gardevoir have other things in mind? Oneshot.


I stood there, amazed. We had actually done it! The other Pokémon, a now beaten and quite unconscious Dragonite, was returned to the league champion's Poké-Ball. In my overwhelming sense of victory and joy, I ran up to him and embraced him. All our hard work and training had paid off; we had won. He embraced me too. Then he did something I had not expected. He kissed me. It was fleeting, for when he realized what he had done he pulled away. We both blushed and moved out of the embrace, neither sure what to do now. The league champion broke the strange, not-quite-so-uncomfortable atmosphere.

"You have really trained your Gardevoir well," he said, oblivious to what had happened, "She really beat me. I've never seen such power. You defeated me with only one Pokémon! All six of mine… Just wow. They say that the power of a Gardevoir is equal to how much they care for their trainer, and how much the trainer cares for them back. You two must really care for each other."

_You don't know the half of it,_ I thought. I sighed and wondered if he felt the same. _Probably not, I've never heard of such a thing…_ I walked a little bit away and sat on one of the benches reserved for friends and family of the participating trainer. The battle had really taken its toll on me; I would sleep well tonight. I always did after a good battle. I rested my head against the stadium wall and closed my eyes. I let my thoughts wander. Sometimes I could see the future like this, other times it was just fantasies. Or were those fantasies unrealized futures? I did not, could not, know. I never had a family to teach me these things. At least not one I knew of. I might have had one before _that_ time… I could still remember it now, how could I forget? I cannot remember what happened when I found them, but I remember what he did. He saved me. He saved me from me. He told me what happened, how, as a darker version of what I am now, a so-called shadow Gardevoir. I had attacked his father's shop. They had apparently tried to stop me but I was far too powerful, and my natural power had been enhanced by some sort of armor. However, he knew what to do. I had a purple crystal on my head that stopped me from acting by myself, from fighting what I was programmed to do. It worked by taking my soul and my mind and locking it deep within the crystal. However, before I could hurt anyone too badly, he threw that rock. He threw it and it hit the crystal. The crystal shattered and I was free. My released soul fought back for control, and the backlash reverted me back to my Ralts stage. I woke up some days latter and there he was. My savior.

"Hey, you ok Larka?" My thoughts danced away and I opened my eyes. He was sitting beside me; a look of concern shadowed his face. I flashed him a smile,

-I'm fine- I thought-spoke to him. I had picked up this technique from another trainer's Kadabra when we first started out. I was but a Kirlia at the time and it was very helpful. My smile helped; he smiled back.

"Well, come on." He said, it was obvious something was on his mind, _was it the kiss?_ "Let's get back to the Pokémon Center, have some dinner and get an early night. Tomorrow, if you're up to it, we'll go shopping after we register as this year's Indigo League winners. I know you'd love to and the prize money is as much yours as it is mine. You did win this league, after all."

-Silly, _we_ won.- I said, I ran my hand through his hair, -You, me and the others.- I said, indicating the Poké-Balls around his waist. -We all did it, together.-

"Yes, but it was you who stood up to them all, you who fought the most. By the end it was just me and you, like the old times…" His voice trailed off, "We'll sort something out tomorrow, ok?" He got up.

-Sure… Um, Jake?-

"Yeah?" He said, turning back to me.

-That kiss…?- He hesitated for a moment, but it was long enough for me to see it.

"A spur of the moment, right?"

-Uh… Yeah, ok- _A spur of the moment…_ It rung through my head like a church bell, but I knew it was true, _How could it not be? We aren't even the same species… but that hesitation… _That had me stumped, why would he have hesitated? I got up and followed him out of the stadium.

I lay awake in one of the bunks of the Pokémon Center. I hadn't been in my Poké-Ball since those extremists declared war on Pokémon. Luckily, they were gone now; we helped see to that. My thoughts were what kept me awake, though. I remembered when we first started out. He blamed himself for not being able to protect anyone back at the store because he had no Pokémon. He had never really wanted to go and be a trainer, he wanted to stay at school and to one day inherit his father's business. However, after the day I attacked, he felt he needed to go out and train, to go learn about Pokémon and to be able to protect himself and others. He had to wait a year before he could start out as he had missed out on getting a starter this year and registering. He was sixteen when he finally registered. Nevertheless, when it was time to choose a starter, I would have none of it. I would be going with him, not someone neither he nor I had ever met. When I thought about it now, though, it seems selfish. But to prove myself to him, and to make sure he would take me, I evolved. I don't know how I did it, but I knew I needed some way to make him see. He got the hint and took me as his starter. It was a rare instance, but they accepted our request. I looked over at Jake. He was fast asleep; no wonder what with all the excitement of today, I was frankly surprised he had lasted this long. I managed to finally fall asleep.

"Come on sleepy heads. You can't sleep in, not today!" That shrill, upbeat voice could only belong to one person. I opened my eyes, not really needing to confirm my suspicions, but if I didn't she would get angry. You never make Nurse Joy angry. That's the first thing we learnt as trainer and Pokémon. Jake groaned and rolled over. I flicked the sheets back and swung my legs over the side of the bed, I flashed a smile at Joy. "Well at least one of you is excited about your registrations; you could learn something from your Gardevoir, Mr. Sueño."

"Her name is Larka." He mumbled. He sluggishly got out of his bunk. "And she's not mine, I don't _own_ her. She's my friend, and stays because she wants too. It's the same for all the Pokémon I've caught." He sighed. I knew it was true; he treated us like people, not as pets or anything else. He always asked us before he got into a battle we could avoid and always thanked us for our support, unlike other trainers. Jake moved into the other room to change. I asked Nurse Joy if the other Pokémon were ready and she said yes. I thanked her, and asked if she could bring in some breakfast before we left.

About half an hour later, we were sitting down to breakfast. The other Pokémon who had participated were also there. Flier, the Pidgeot, had broken one of her wings in the first round; it wouldn't heal for a few days. The Charazard, Char, had lost a few teeth but that was ok, because, being a lizard, he could grow some more soon but it meant that he couldn't eat meat for a couple of days. It was his favorite food, and he wasn't happy. I stifled a laugh when he let out a groan at seeing the soft pellets he was given for breakfast. Joy came back and gave Jake his breakfast. Scrambled eggs and bacon, it smelled delicious. I stole a piece of bacon off his plate.

"Oi!" He exclaimed, but he smiled. He knew I liked bacon and today nothing could bring down his mood.

"May I ask you a question?" Nurse Joy queried. I waited for Jake to respond, but after a second I realized she was talking to me. I nodded. "Are you, perchance, a shiny? I'm sorry, it's not my place, but your red hair and blue eyes just made me want to ask." I smiled.

-That's ok. To tell the truth, I am, since shiny Gardevoir tend to be blue all over.- I sighed. Jake toyed with his food for a while before he spoke.

"I wonder if it has anything to do with…"

-Could be.- I broke in. It had been awhile since that had been brought up and I didn't want to bring it up now. Joy was confused.

"To do with what?" She asked

-Nothing. Don't worry about it, that was two years ago.- I said, before Jake could say anything. Joy wasn't satisfied, but knew when to keep quiet.

After breakfast, Jake asked Nurse Joy for directions and we set off. The directions were simple, go to the stadium, then go down Champion Street until you reach a big building that says 'Hall of Records.' We hailed a cab. Thanks to our temporary celebrity status from having won the championship, our cab fee was waived. We thanked the cabby when he pulled up outside the stadium. This was as close as we could get by cab, as cars were not allowed on Champion Street. We walked down the street, past all the stalls and their vendors, all of whom recognized us as the winners of the Indigo League. It was all rather exhilarating, all this attention and admiration from the other trainers as we walked. A number of people wanted Jake's autograph and mine too. I was overwhelmed. By the time we had reached the Hall of Records, between us we a signed hundreds of photos and some Poké-Balls. Inside we met the Elite Four and the current champion. We exchanged pleasantries and Jake was asked to bring out the Pokémon he had used yesterday, the Elite Four and the Champion did the same. After the ceremony, we were asked to make our mark on the wall of champions. It wasn't until then that I realized that it had been six years since someone last won against the league. That last winner was standing to my left, the current winner on my right. It was a strange feeling it had as Jake carved his name into the wet cement. Each of Jake's Pokémon put their hand/footprint underneath his or her name in turn. I was last and under my handprint, I put my name too. Then we went to a computer and our names and pictures were recorded into the database. There was another ceremony and the title of Champion was passed on to Jake and, with our blessing, Jake accepted. I was ecstatic, we all were. We had never expected to actually _win_.

Afterwards, Jake and I went shopping. We avoided the stalls and went down to the mall. The mall was in actuality just a long stretch of road with a roof. In the centre was a battle ring, but it wasn't being used at the moment. I was enraptured by the pure number of shops and the amount of things on sale. Many of the shops had discounted their prices to celebrate the League event, and many had discounted their prices even lower when news of a new champion had reached them. We had a lot of money from winning the event, so we went on a bit of a spending spree. There were many trainers there too, and we got to sign a few more autographs. While we were in one particular shop, a female trainer came up to us. We had expected to sign another autograph, but were surprised when she didn't recognize us. It was obvious she had missed the event. She came up and greeted us.

"That's a nice Gardevoir you have there," she said, I turned away and smiled, thinking it a genuine compliment until, "How would like to trade it for my Magmortar?" Jake just looked at her.

"Never. I wouldn't trade Larka for the world." Jake said. I could tell he was offended, that made my heart glow.

"Oh, come on! I reckon a guy like you could use a Magmortar. What do you say?" She was starting to get on my nerves.

"No." He said, "And _her_ name is_ Larka_. Anyway, I think trading is demeaning to Pokémon. I'ts like saying, 'You're not good enough for me, I want something better.'"

"Ok, how about a battle? I'll prove that my Magmortar is worth it. One on one. My Magmortar versus your _Larka_" Jake sighed and looked at me. I nodded, and then gave her a slap right across the face. I really felt insulted by her.

"Well, I guess she accepts." He paused, "Fine, there's a battle ring in the center of the mall, meet me there in five minutes."

"Will do," She said glaring at me. I just glared right back. I wasn't about to be intimidated by the likes of _her._

I was standing on the blue side of the ring, preparing myself for the coming battle. A crowd had gathered, the majority of which knew that this girl had just challenged the new League Champion _on the day of his inauguration_. Everyone knew that this was going to be good. However, that was all far from my mind. I had never battled a Magmortar before. I had fought a Magmar, though, to get the cinnabar badge, so I was hoping it would fight more or less the same. The challenger took out a rather singed Poké-Ball and lightly threw it into the ring, catching it again on the rebound. That red light spilled forth, and the Magmortar emerged. It was a bit shorter than I was, but then again I was big for a Gardevoir, being five foot six, three inches taller than normal.

The opponent opened the battle. "Magmortar, Flamethrower!" He charged up a fireball and shot a plume of fire at me.

"Larka! Double Team!" I was already there, the attack missed by a long shot. I had anticipated Jake's next instruction, Ice Punch. Some time ago, we had come up with attack strategies. What attack to use after another has been used. Double Team + Ice Punch was one. I hit and froze his arm, but his body burnt me. It wasn't too bad, though. Well, compared to what the Magmortar got.

"Hyper Beam!" the girl yelled. With his good arm, Magmortar charged up a beam. Jake ordered me to do the same; I hoped he had a plan. We fired at the same time and the beams collided with each other. They connected and we struggled for supremacy. It was then that Jake gave another order.

"Dodge!" We had conjured up this move ourselves for situations such as this. I cut the hyper beam and rolled to one side, so did Jake and every one behind him for obvious reasons. At the same time, I unleashed a Psychic attack that sent Magmortar flying. I then used Teleport to get behind Magmortar and hit it with a Giga Impact. I was burnt again, but it was ok. The Magmortar was sent hurtling down and crashed into the concrete of the battle ring. He looked out of it, but I still floated down beside him and checked. He was out cold. I smiled.

"Well, I can see why you don't want to trade." She said as she treated Magmortar's wounds, "She is quite the fighter."

"That's not the reason I don't want to trade, but yes you are right." He came over and put an arm around my shoulder. "She's my friend. I don't own her; she is allowed to go when ever she wants. For technical reasons, she does have a Poké-Ball and is registered as one of my Pokémon, so she's not wild. However, if one of my Pokémon ever wanted leave, they are welcome to. We are a team. Not a master and a slave. You have to understand that." He gave me a Burn Heal and I rubbed it on my arms. They would sting for a while, but I would feel better for it. I gave him a hug, wrapping my arms around his neck. He really knew what to say. He chucked the other trainer a Full Heal and a Max Potion, as she didn't seem to have any herself. She thanked us and we left the ring.

We spent the rest of the day out shopping. At one point, he told me he had a surprise for me and, telling me wait, disappeared into one of the shops. I felt exited. _What could it be? _I thought. I tried to look through the window, but it was blacked out. I sighed and lent against the wall. I started watching the crowd walk by when I noticed one man who just seemed out of place. He was just standing outside one of the buildings. He was dressed in a brown trench coat and wore a hat in such a way that it covered much of his face. He was trying so hard not to be noticed, that he stood out like a beacon. My thoughts were interrupted, though, as Jake walked out of the shop holding a smallish black box. He was about to say something when I felt a strange tingling. Reacting on instinct, I grabbed him and pinned him between the shop wall and me. We were face to face and it was very intimate. However, that was shattered as a loud bang echoed through the mall barely half a second latter. It seemed that my psychic instinct and my bond with Jake would be the end of me. I felt the pain shoot out from the back of my chest and spread until my whole back felt like it was on fire. I skipped a breath as the pain arced through my body; a heart beat as I stumbled and pressed up against Jake. I saw his face, full of fear and shock, it was obvious he had no idea what had happened. However, realization soon dawned and his expression was torn between fear and concern, which was quickly channeled into rage. He sent out one of the Pokémon, I didn't see which. He shouted something I couldn't understand. All I was sure of was that I was in Jake's arms, held close, that he was crying and that I was losing consciousness. But this wasn't like when you lose in battle. This was a gradual loss, the vision slowly turning black from the outside in. I managed to whisper an apology as much to myself as it was to Jake before I blacked out. I had apologized for all those missed futures, those lost possibilities, for the perfect future never to be found. Lastly, I apologized to myself for never having the guts to speak, to admit how I felt.

I found myself in the dark. I was cold and I could hear unfamiliar voices screaming in the blackness, many voices of fear and anger. They start faintly but then became louder and louder until it reached an unbearable cacophony of sound. The voices spun around and around me. Some of them began to sound as though they were mocking me; laughing, dark and sinister. I became disorientated and afraid. I just wanted it all to stop. I fell to the ground, covering my head with my arms and closed my eyes, praying for it to end. It didn't, but became worse instead. However, there was another voice now echoing through the darkness; one I knew off by heart but could not place, not here in this awful place. I couldn't hear what it was saying, but I followed it, stumbling around in the dark, tripping over non-existent obstacles, all the time trying to force the voices away, to focus on the one I knew. As I stumbled through the darkness, I saw a light. It was like the one people talk about, the strange light at the end of the tunnel, beckoning, welcoming. At first, I headed for it, but it slowly dawned on me that the voice wasn't coming from there. It was coming from a spot a bit to the side of the brilliant light. I hesitated. Something deep inside me told me to follow the voice, to trust the voice. But the light was so warm, so nice. My head was torn in two, but my heart was dead set. I steeled myself up and moved out of the light, back into the darkness towards the voice. As I moved, the voices grew quieter, until but one remained, the one I somehow knew. I kept on walking, following until it stopped. I was scarred then. I reached out, for what I did not know, but I reached. My hand touched something. Feeling its outline, I realised it was wood then that it was a door. When I had made this discovery, a hazy light filtered down from just above it, whose source I could not see, if it had one. I grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open. Light spilled forth and I was blinded for a second. When my vision had cleared I found myself in a forest. A winding path led through it. I looked around; the trees were so tall, so high up. A black silhouette approached me out of the bushes and it solidified into a Charmander. It spoke.

"Come on! If we stick around here we'll never find the others." I looked at the figure, _How did it know my name? And what others?_ I didn't get a chance to respond as it ran down the path. I ran after it. As I rounded a corner I came smack into a Gardevoir. It was huge, five, maybe six, times my height. It was gray, not a speck of color on it at all, save for the purple gem on her fore head. Her eyes were dead, yet she looked right at me. It spoke like an icy wind, but I couldn't understand a word it said. A rock came from nowhere and crashed into the purple gem, shattering it into three equal pieces. I looked to where the rock had come from and saw a hazy silhouette of a man. I could see no expression on its face for it had none, it was just this black mist with form. It suddenly disappeared and I turned to the Gardevoir, but it was nowhere in sight. I looked down and saw a piece of the gem, a nice big third of it. I picked it up and examined it. It seemed to swirl with many colors, as though it had a mind of its own. _The will to act._ Said a voice through my head. I was about to ask what it meant when that Charmander came running back down the path.

"Come on, or we'll miss them!" And it ran off down the path. I tried to follow it again but I ran into a pool of water. I looked into it expecting to see my reflection. Instead, I saw images, seemingly flowing without rhyme or reason. Each appearing then fading away into another. Each seemed to revolve around this Gardevoir and some human, both familiar yet I could find no name for either. Each showed a snap shot of a moment. That moment show signs of a single emotion, be it signs of happiness, sorrow, fear, pride and many others. Then last came. It showed the human and the Gardevoir kissing. It lasted longer than the others did before fading away. With it, the pool dried up. I found sitting in the centre of what had been the pool of water was another third of the gem. This one seemed to pulsate with a single red color in a simple pattern, like that of a heart beating. I picked it up, and that voice again spoke. _A heart to feel_. That Charmander appeared again.

"Hurry up!" It said, "We're almost there." It disappeared again. I followed yet again. It seemed like all I did, just following this Charmander. I rounded another bend and almost collided with the Charmander. It was staring out onto a feast, to which many Pokémon had gathered. It looked amazing; I turned to the Charmander to ask a question but forgot what I was going to say in fright. Where the Charmander had been before, there was now this shapeless black mist. I turned back to the feast and where the Pokémon where the mist was now. It surrounded the feast. It billowed and swirled, but never did anything, never moved from where it was. I looked at my own hands and screamed. I was becoming that black mist too. There was another scream too, this one wasn't mine. I watched as a Ralts, as gray as the Gardevoir I met earlier, ran into the clearing. It was followed by this strange black creature. It ran up to the mist and pleaded with the Pokémon to save it, there was no reply. I tried to help, but I too was a part of the mist now and was forced to watch as the creature picked up the Ralts and slammed it into the ground, killing it instantly. I would have screamed if I had a voice, cried if I had eyes. I was helpless to stop it. The creature stalked off and disappeared into the forest. I was released from the mist and I ran to the body of the Ralts. Even though I didn't know this person, I picked them up and held them close and cried. I felt like I could have saved them, could have helped. The body melted away and in my hands was another piece of the gem. This one had no color; there was nothing special about it at all. That voice spoke once again. _A form. Without nothing is possible._ I took the three pieces of the gem put them together, they clicked into place. The voice spoke for the last time. _With these three parts a soul is forged. Together they must pass through one world and into the next, forever bound. But if one part will not leave, yet the others do, then the soul is lost. Only through life can the soul be reunited. Only through life can the soul be at peace. But when rebirth is not an option, when that will not satisfy, then and only then can a soul be allowed to return. You are that soul. Your lost piece was heart. Your heart yearned so deep for another that it would not leave them. But for you to be complete and to return to life, you must give your heart what it desires most._ The gem rose into the air and burst into the full spectrum of color, bathing me yet again in blinding light.

I awoke in the lobby of the Pokémon Center. _Must've dosed off…_ I thought hazily. I looked around, the place was deserted, _I wonder where everyone is?_ I walked behind the counter and into the main corridor. They were all built the same, so it was easy to find my way around. I couldn't remember coming here, or where we were sleeping, but for some reason I wasn't too bothered by it. I started to systematically check each of the rooms, but they were all empty. The only room left was the wards. _They wouldn't all be in there would they?_ I walked in, everyone was crowed around one of the beds and all the rest were empty. All of Jake's Pokémon were there, well all the ones he had with him. I tried to ask what had happened, but no one responded. I looked around them and what I saw would chill me every time I thought of it. _I_ was lying on that bed. There was a vase of flowers beside the bed, daffodils, my favorite. Jake was sitting by the bed, holding my hand in his and was crying. Nobody spoke a word. I just sat down to take a breath. It would explain why nobody responded before. It started to get late and one by one, they left to get some sleep. Jake was the last to go and the most reluctant. I followed him to his room, where he flopped down onto his bed and fell into a fitful sleep. A sat by the bed and tried to calm him. I stroked his hair and it seemed to work. He calmed down, but my hand shot straight through his head. I suddenly found myself in a very strange place. All around me, I saw guns, bullets and blood, and I saw Jake curled in a corner sobbing. It was then that I remember what had happened. I was shot, in the mall at indigo plateau. That man in the trench coat. I knew then what I had to do. This nightmare had to end. I walked up to Jake and sat beside him, then put an arm around him. He stopped crying and looked up, and cried out when he saw me.

"Y-y-you… what are you doing here?" He asked. He was scarred, that was obvious.

"Not sure..." I said; it was somewhat true. I really had no idea what I was doing. "I guess I just couldn't see you like this…" He started to calm down, but he was still freaked.

"This isn't part of the dream…" _Dream?_

"How long have I been like this? In the ward, I mean."

"About a week now…" He chocked back some more tears, "I'm sorry, so sorry." He said, hiding his face.

"What about?" I was confused. He hadn't done anything wrong as far as I was aware.

"I couldn't help you, when you-you… I was useless."

"What? No!" I gave him a thump on the back of his head, "Don't you know anything? I saved you. I willingly did that. It is in my nature. I will always put my trainer's life before my own you should know that. I hold no regrets and no resentment towards you. In fact if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here right now." I mentally slapped myself, that did not come across right. "I mean, well, look, for awhile I was lost in a dark place. There were voices all around me, screaming, crying, laughing. It was horrible. But through it all I heard a voice that I followed to safety. I now know it was yours. At that time my memories were lost, confused and I couldn't place the voice. Now, in clarity, away from that place, I can see it was you. I think that's the second time you've saved my life, isn't it?" He looked up at me. His eyes were downcast.

"I had no idea… But if you're here now, does that mean you-your d-"

"No." Interrupted, "At least I don't think so. I think I need to find something I lost, a part of me that stayed behind when my soul attempted pass over. It won't let me go without fulfilling its needs and I won't pass over without it, but I get the feeling that even if I do find it, then I might not leave just yet. I don't want too, anyway. And my body's not dead _yet_"

"But why? Isn't that what you're meant to do, pass on? I always got the feeling that when you had to you did…"

"I don't know. Nevertheless, I'm not leaving, not for a while yet anyhow." I lent over and gave him a hug. "You said we'll be friends forever, right?" He nodded, "Well, I don't want to be friends with you any more." He looked confused and then I kissed him, he was shocked at first, but then gave in. I held that moment as long as I could, I let myself flow into it. Everything I had wanted to say was pent up in my next words. I slowly, reluctantly moved back and paused before I said simply. "I want to be so much more." I smiled and began to fade away. I guess I had found what I had lost. It felt good, like I was returning home. The last images of his dream that I managed to glimpse were of a field of daffodils. I giggled; I guess that was my parting gift.

I woke up. Bad idea number one. I gave a gasp as the pain shot up my spine. I was fully awake now. I tried to sit up. Bad idea number two. I had managed to get on one elbow when I collapsed in pain. I tried to look around and just in time too. I saw Jake enter the room. My heart quickened as I recalled that dream we had, but I kept quiet. I could see tears forming in his eyes as he walked up to me. He put his hand on mine.

"Hi." He said quietly, "How are you?" I raised an eyebrow.

-What do you think?- I mind spoke to him, lined with sarcasm.

"I had this dream…" He began, and searched my eyes for recognition. I tried as best as I could to hide any. I thought that if he was to admit any feelings it had to be genuine. _If he really loves me, it cannot be because I said something in a dream. He has to come to it himself, if it is there. If he loves me, he has to say_

"Larka, I love you."

-What?- I said startled, he must have misread my reaction so he hesitated before saying anything.

"I know I'm human and you're a Pokémon, but for some reason, I just, well…" He took a breath, "I-I love you. I know, it's stupid I shouldn't have said anything, look for-"

-Hell no.- I interrupted grabbing his arm, -You are not going anywhere.- I smiled, -Not when I've got you right where I want you. I never thought I would hear you say that. Never. Then again, I never would have thought I would ever kiss someone in _their_ dream.- I blushed, then smiled and looked away. He got the hint. He kissed me, this time it was real. Not a spur of the moment brush, not some kiss with a dream lady. This, this was real. We both felt it. It seemed to go on forever.

Now I won't lie to you. It wasn't a happily ever after. There were initial prejudices, but, over time, we were accepted. We even had children, a boy and a girl. They were mostly human, with a few Ralts like qualities. Unlike Pokémon, though, they evolved with age and, in the boy's case, without a dawn stone. By the time they were twenty, they were a Gardevoir and a Gallade. We would be forever proud of them and forever in love with each other.


End file.
